Happy Fun Quake Server
Happy Fun Quake Server is a modification for Quake made by Steven Possehl and Todd Wagner. This modification is designed to run as a server manager, aiding the server admin with various functions. Upon entering the server, the player will be greeted with a message that "Marmot's Happy Fun Server Code" is active and that it is based on "Disruptor's DQS Code". Server Features * Use impulse 50 to get help with some of the new impulses. * A security measure has been added with this mod that checks the name of the player and boots them if it is "Player". This means that each player must have modified their name to have a unique identifier before they will be allowed on the server. * "Mouse Mode" feature, press impulse 210 to become a mouse. Essentially, this works as a spectate mode, removing the ability for the player to interact with the world or be seen by other players. * If three keys are bound for impulses 21-23, the player can press them in succession to gain access to "Sysop Privileges". The player is notified when this occurs with a message. A similar thing occurs for the higher tier "Admin Privileges" at impulses 31-33. * Deathmatch games are given a new variable that prevents players from exiting the level before a certain number of minutes. By default it is 2 hours or 120 minutes. * MultiSkin support. Sysop/Admin Capabilities * Impulse 110 - Normal walking mode. * Impulse 111 - Noclip, works even in Deathmatch. * Impulse 112 - Fly mode, works even in Deathmatch. * Impulse 120 - Combine this with a number to drop a Backpack with a specific type of Weapon. * Impulse 130 - Hit a number to choose an Episode, then again for the specific level. The levels are coordinated to the vanilla game; Episode 5 is Deathmatch Arena and Episode 6 is Introduction. * Impulse 131 - Turns Noexit on or off. * Impulse 132 - Switches between Deathmatch and Cooperative * Impulse 133 - Switches between normal Deathmatch and a mode that retains Weapons after they are picked up, though players can only pick them up if they don't have them. * Impulse 134 - Switches between teams off, normal teams (pant color), skins based on MultiSkin, and both skins and pant color for team damage. * Impulse 135 - Toggles between Difficulty modes. * Impulse 140 - Admin only, equivalent of an Impulse 9 cheat, gives all Weapons and Ammo. Not much use, but was added for completion. * Impulse 141 - Admin only, god mode, tints the screen like the player is wearing a Pentagram of Protection. This is done to destroy campers, snipers, and other unwanted players. * Impulse 142 - Admin only, infinite ammo. * Impulse 150 - Starts a sequence where it asks if you wish to kick a player. * Impulse 151 - Confirms that you wish to kick the player. * Impulse 152 - States you don't want to kick the player, the sequence moves on to the next player in the list. * Impulse 160 - Increases the Time Limit by 10 minutes. * Impulse 161 - Increases the Frag Limit by 10. * Impulse 199 - Add/remove Sysop privileges from self once validated. Weapon Changes * Weapons respawn five seconds faster than normal; 15 seconds instead of 20. * The Shotgun has been modified to fire at a faster rate. * Both the Shotgun and Double-Barrelled Shotgun have removed their dependencies from Shells, meaning you can fire both without wasting Ammo. * The Grenade Launcher has been given an alternate "Pipe Bomb Mode" that can be accessed by pressing the button for the Grenade Launcher. Unlike the regular Grenade Launcher, the Pipe Bomb does not detonate automatically, but instead waits for player input. Pipe Bombs can be detonated using a new impulse, impulse 23, that can be bound to any key. * The Rocket Launcher is far more powerful, meaning it can be used for higher Rocket Jumps, though it now costs 2 Rockets per each fire. The Rocket Launcher also has an alternate "Rocket Pod Mode" accessed by pressing the Rocket Launcher button; this allows for Rockets to be fired rapidly at a cost of a Rocket per every two shots. There is also a "Homing Missle Mode" that can be accessed by pressing the same button, this results in the Rocket homing in on a detected enemy and hitting them at a cost of 5 Rockets. * Grunts now drop 25 Nails upon death. * Enforcers now drop 25 Pulse Rounds upon death. New Obituaries * "Player" was chunkified by "Attacker"'s pipe bomb (Pipe Bomb Mode for Grenade Launcher) * "Player" was overcome by "Attacker"'s rocket barrage (Rocket Pod Mode for Rocket Launcher) * "Player" was splatted by "Attacker"'s homing missile (Homing Missle Mode for Rocket Launcher) Replacements Weapons * Pulse Cannon - A replacement for the Nailgun, uses Pulse Rounds. Fires lasers identical to those fired by Enforcers. Ammo * Pulse Rounds - A replacement for Shells to be used with the Pulse Cannon. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake 1996 open-source mods Category:Quake overhauls